rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Player Island
Your Island can be accessed by purchasing an Island Deed from any of the three farmers: Dorpat Farmer, Wandering Farmer in Whiland or Narwa Farmer. They are also your main source of seeds for planting your Farm. You may visit other players islands using your Ship once you have built it. The Island Deed is a permanent teleport to your island. Do not leave it inside a cabinet on your island or you will need to purchase or borrow another one to retrieve it. Player Islands are used to level up the skills of Farming, Breeding, Carpentry and Fletching. Your island begins at a size of 13 x 13 grass squares (minus the Traveler's Sign entry location) and two sides of sandy beach. You can only build on the non-sand squares (dirt squares are usable). Use the House Icon at the top of your screen to access the Build Menu and Remove objects/ground menu. You can build Floors, Walls and all other Objects, including Soil here and Remove them to redecorate when you need to. To build, all building materials must be in your town chest. Selecting 'All formulas' will show what materials you need and the Carpentry level you will need to build them. Selecting 'Only available' shows only what you have the materials and level to create. Selecting 'Island' will let you expand your island size by one square in two directions opposite to the beaches and buy Island Themes to change the look of your landscape. Selecting 'Buildings' allows you to build a Ship and create Monster Island I and II. Island Expansion Select Building menu - Island - Provide Materials to expand your island. Island Themes are 1 million coins or 100 MOS each and can be changed any time after you have purchased them. Island Deed Can be Obtained From * Dorpat Farmer * Wandering Farmer in Whiland * Narwa Farmer * Good Present * Great Present * Best Present Build Your Ship See Ship Building for details. Skill Building Farming Breeding Carpentry Fletching - Arrow crafting on a Fletching Table. Fletching also includes crafting bows, quivers and armor at the Anvil. Monster Island The Monster Island is an addition to your island to let you summon a few bosses each day. You can pay either with materials or with MOS points. Summoning a boss teleports you to the boss area with no chest access while the boss is alive. Island is located on your island map to the east. Level 1 boss island gives you 1 summoning per day, level 2 gives you 2. Premium status gives you one extra summon per day. Use a Summoning Scroll to reduce cooldown time by 60 minutes. They are available in the MOS Market or from Cathedral bosses. Level 1 Requirements *50 Carpentry *Experience 18,860 *Materials (alternatively 300 MOS) **600 Sand **170 Azure Ore **18 Golden Apple **15 Warrior Trophy **300 Kaolinite Clay Level 2 Requirements *70 Carpentry *Experience 63,000 *Materials (alternatively 1000 MOS) **2000 Sand **570 Azure Ore **60 Golden Apple **50 Warrior Trophy **1000 Kaolinite Clay Decorations There are many decorations you can add to your Island to make it your own. Trees, Trophies, Tombstones as well as Cathedral furniture. NOTE: Trees are only decorations and cannot be chopped. All decorations are listed under Objects in the Island Build Menu and must first be put into your Chest to be able to Place them on your island. Objects can be placed on a floor tile but do not need to be and cannot be placed on sand. You can Rotate trees, except for Void and Dragon's Blood, before you Place them to change their size and appearance from stump to fully grown. Many other items can be turned in two directions before you Place. Dorpat Decorations Shopkeeper ' 'Narwa Decorations Shopkeeper Broceliande Decorations Shopkeeper Achievements Rewards Access your Rewards through Quests - Achievements - Rewards menu at bottom of game screen. Trophies Other Items